A Quiet Life in Mystic Falls
by xJLCSAADFRNCx
Summary: Azalea Potter decides after the war she needs a break from the wizarding world and moves to a small Muggle town in Virginia. Little does she know that it is full of supernatural entities. She is meetomg new friends, and a new family member, but can she be happy? FemHarry GirlHarry
1. Mystic Falls

_Dear diary_

 _A lot's changed since we last spoke. We all made the foolish assumption that because Voldemort is dead that the war was over. The truly loyal death eaters like Bellatrix went on a rampage against me, but instead of trying to kill me. She killed my family, my friends. Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasley's, Neville, Luna all gone. Even Professor McGonagall and Hagrid are gone. With the help of the Ministry all of them are now rounded up. A monument was places at Hogwarts with the figures of my closest friends myself among them. They have everyone else's names written below._

 _But without the people I cared for, Hogwarts was too painful to see. Hogwarts was no longer my home. Britain was no longer my home._

 _I fled. I fled like a coward to America where wizards and witches are not as familiar with me; they have schools like the Muggles to help them to blend in. A modernised wizarding society, then of course the wiccans who didn't know about the other race of magic walking among them._

 _I hoped the town of Mystic Falls would be Muggle filled where nobody would know my name._

 _To them I would be the Azalea Potter, the new girl from England._

 _I wish I could go back and change everything. But I can't. Never in my life have I felt more alone. As I move in to my new house I hope that with time I can look back at the memories I have with my loved ones and cherish them without the hole in my heart burning me. For now I will put on an act. The Muggles won't suspect my pain. Just like my friends never truly knew the torture I endured at the Dursleys._

Azalea Potter put down her red covered diary and hid it behind her pads in her dressing table draw. She skipped over to her wardrobe taking out a pair of jeans and a light buttercup yellow baggy shirt to laze around the house in tying her hair up she went down the stairs to make herself a cup of tea and breakfast, once armed with tea and toast she made her way to the sofa.

There was a knock at the door. Curious, she answered it. A girl her age, she had an olive completion, the pretty brunette with the brown eyes smiled. The woman was had auburn hair, she seemed like a cool sister.

"Hi I'm Elena and this is my Aunt Jenna," the girl said gesturing to the pale woman.

"Hi I'm Azalea," she said and gestured for them to come in.

"What a pretty name," Jenna said as they entered the warm cosy looking sitting room. Each room had been specifically decorated, her sitting room looked like a mini common room she had a red feature wall the rest a gentle cream, her mahogany floor as a contrast a furry red rug between her red sofa and glass table, her favourite pictures dotted on the walls. The largest above the fire was a large canvas with Hogwarts painted upon it. All of her personal ones were in the locked room upstairs.

"Thank you, I just go by Lea, Azalea's a mouthful."

"Wow, where did you get that?" Elena asked her, pointing at the picture above the fireplace.

"I painted it."

"Where is it, it's beautiful," Jenna asked.

"It's my boarding school in Scotland,"

"Makes me think of what I would imagine Hogwarts to look like," Elena smiled.

"I'm sorry," Azalea gasped, did they know? Where they magic? Damn, not even one day.

"You know the Harry Potter books," she said smiling. "The fourth one is coming out soon." Elena said.

"Oh yeah," what the hell was going on?

"What did you think about Scabbers being Wormtail? I got such a shock," she said.

"You and me both," Azalea grumbled to herself before smiling at her guests. "Yeah, clever how it happened." She said brightly, Jenna was no longer paying attention she was looking at the kitchen with an amused expression.

"I was a little home sick," she said blushing.

"It looks cool," Elena said. The union jack spanned across the cabinets, the remaining white kitchen has union jack tea towels, kettle, toaster and oven mit.

Biting her lip, Azalea tucked a stray piece of auburn hair behind her ear. Since the end of the war Azalea had had her hair decided it was time for a change. It was still long and straight three quarters down her back. Her fridge had been a dramatic full one in a school days, she now opted for a long side fringe the shortest piece just below her cheek bone, this was blended into her hair with the feathered effect, this allowed her to tie her hair up but still have short strands to frame her pale heart shaped face.

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee," she asked them they smiled amused.

"I'm sorry I keep getting lost in your accent, coffee please." Jenna said.

"Me too." Elena said, the red head nodded and filled the kettle with water.

"We live next door and we thought that we would come and welcome you to Mystic Falls." Jenna said as they sat on the sofa. Azalea turned around so she could still speak to them while she waited for the kettle she loved the open plan.

"Thanks," Azalea said smiling. She heard the kettle ping informing her it was ready.

"Milk and sugar?"

"Black," Elena said.

"Milk please,"

Azalea pulled out the Bulgarian, French and Irish cups out and began pouring out the drinks.

"Here you go," she said handing Elena the Bulgarian and Jenna the French.

"Cool mugs," Elena grinned.

"Thanks, I got a flag for each nationality I have met or a country I have been too." Azalea said settling down with her own Irish flag.

"I love your accent by the way," Elena said as Azalea took a sip.

"Thanks, I like yours," she replied. "I'm guessing you've lived here your whole life?" she said curious. Elena nodded.

"Yep, my family were one of the founders of this town."

"Founder?" she asked confused, the only time she heard of founders was Hogwarts.

"They built the town." Jenna explained.

"Oh ok," Azalea said smiling at them, sipping her tea.

"Have you got your time table yet?"

"No, I need to go and collect it tomorrow." She said taking another sip.

"Are you a Harry Potter fan?" Elena gestured to the Hogwarts painting. "Do you like the books?"

"Practically lived them," she muttered taking another sip.

"I would love that life," Elena said.

"Would you?" Azalea asked curiously. "I mean his parents were murdered because someone wanted to kill him. He grew up abused by the Durlseys then he finds out he is famous, and a madman is still out there trying to kill him. Now he finds out that his best friends rat betrayed his parents and he will go to Lord Voldemort thanks to the Prophecy Trelawney told him." Then everything else.

"True,"

"And I bet it will get much worse," she grumbled looking down at her mug.

"What do you think will happen in the next book?"

"A lot of shit for Harry," she said grimly.

"Like Voldemort coming back," Elena said.

"Why don't we talk about something else," Jenna said smiling you could tell she was bored.

"Course, what kind of subjects do you do?"

"The usual, English, Math, History, Languages, Science."

"Great," she mumbled. Well at least she was forced to do Dudley and his gangs homework, so she had a general understanding. The three women continued to chat until it began to turn dark as soon as Jenna noticed this she stood up to leave.

"Sorry Lea we have to go it's getting late."

"Oh no problem, I'm glad I have allies," she teased.

"Oh Lea, tomorrow my friend Bonnie is giving me a lift to school her cars big enough for you saved gas. I doubt you have a car yet.

"In England you need to be 17, I don't know how to drive."

"It's alright we'll car pool." Elena said smiling.

"Sure that would be great thanks," she said as they stood up to leave too.

"My brother Jeremy will be wondering where we are, I will see you tomorrow at half 8," Elena said as she left the house.

"All right shall I just knock?"

"Yeah, bye," she said waving as she and Jenna entered their own home.

Azalea rushed to the fire and threw in some floo power.

"Minister for Magic office," she growled, placing her head in the emerald flames.

The bald man jumped as the Girl Who Lived suddenly appeared in his fire place.

"Azalea, how have you -?"

"Save it, I know about Harry," she said the name as though it was a curse word. Kingsley looked at her face judging how to tell her without her exploding.

"Well… We saw a Muggle who looked kind and like she needed a little help so we confounded her to think she created Harry,"

"Kingsley, you can't just…"

"Azalea, take it, people need to know you saved the world even if they believe it is only fiction… Did they really keep you in a cupboard?"

"Private," she hissed yanking her head from the fire and tumbling back into her living room. How dare they, she thought furiously as she striped off to go in the shower. They could have at least _asked_ her first. Muttering dark plots under her breath, she turned the shower dials one for around 38 degrees the other full blast waiting a moment for it to heat up before stepping in. Allowing the warm heat to calm her, the redhead lathered the shea butter and ginger body wash on her hands, she sniffed it with a smile, lathering it in her hands…

In her grandpa shirt she examined herself critically in the mirror, thanks to nutrient potions gone was the scrawny underfed body she had become accustomed to. Now there were curves to suit her height she knew she wasn't gifted in the curves, yet, her figure was a gentle hourglass. Unfortunately no potion could reverse the damage to her growth though she was not tiny she knew she would have been a few inches taller than her 5 foot 3 and three quarters. Being around the Weasleys and Hermione all taller than her (though admittedly Mrs Weasley and Ginny by a few inches.) made her cling to that three quarters as though it was a life line.

She sighed as her large emerald eyes reached her forehead; the red lightning bolt scar sticking out like a sore thumb on her porcelain skin. She sighed again, pulling the now wet towel turban from her head and placing it on the radiator by the window, yanking a brush through her long locks, every now and then getting the smell of the sweet drum stick her shampoo gave her hair. The red head cast a drying charm and climbed into bed, gently removing her contacts into the bin under her bedside table before closing her eyes.

Tomorrow would be her first day of Muggle school in six years...

 _The curse hit its mark, Ron's blue jumper slashed across his side crimson flowing from his wound._

" _Avada –"_

 _Azalea acted quickly._

" – _ACCIO ROCK! –"_

"– _Kedavra!"_

 _The rock protected the trio just in time before Bellatrix apparated away. Azalea turned to see Hermione working on Ron's side._

" _No, no, no, no, Ron, look at me. Talk to me." Azalea pleaded with the fast paling redhead._

 _Placing her wands on the wound, Azalea began to mutter the spell she heard when she had cursed Malfoy._

" _Vulnera Sanentur," she murmured as she knitted at the wounds, but is wasn't healing as fast as it was when Snape had done it. Ron was fading, she gritted her teeth saying the incantation louder as though the magic would work faster if she did so._

" _Ron," Hermione whispered, she sounded broken; they had finally gotten together a few months before. Azalea felt her own eyes burn her voice cracked as she continued to say the incantation._

" _My girls are crying for me," he said with a smile that was more of a grimace. "Look after each –"_

" _Ron Weasley don't you dare say goodbye," Azalea said furiously. "VULNERA SANENTUR! VULNERA SANENTUR!"_

" _Don't you dare leave us, Ronald!" Hermione said. He looked at us both, pulling Hermione in for a kiss._

" _I love you Hermione," he whispered. "Lea, this isn't your fault. I said so. We'll see each other again."_

" _NO RON!" both girls cried but it was too late, his eyes were vacant, Ron was gone._

Azalea shot up gasping, rushing to the toilet to vomit. Sobbing as she expelled the contents of her stomach, she lay on her bathroom floor for half an hour. Gaining the strength to get up and attempt to head back to bed, she stumbled back over to her bed trying to find her glasses on the side. Once she found them she checked the time. It was half 5, she couldn't go back to sleep now. Sighing she headed straight back to the bathroom to shower.

Once she had lathered and washed herself with her ginger scented body wash, she wrapped her fluffy red towel around her body and padded over to her underwear draw taking out a pair of matching light blue knickers and bra. Slipping them on, she turned to her wardrobe.

She dressed into a floral floaty skirt which had light brown elastically material at the top keep it up, and white vest top, and grabbed her bag, keys. Azalea walked into Elena's porch she didn't want to interrupt any of the Muggles getting ready so she sat on the porch swing. Porch swing, she though amused. Don't have these back home. She took out one of her new text books and began to read. The redhead was barely a page in when she felt someone nudge her shoulder, she looked up to see Elena in a red top and leather jacket, beside her was a dark girl who she presumed must be Bonnie. She was wearing a purple jacket blue top.

"Hey Elena," she said grinning, putting the book away. "You must be Bonnie. It's nice to meet you."

"Wow, you're adorable," she said making her blush. "Nice to meet you. Azalea?" she said uncertainly.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a mouthful. Just call me Lea." Bonnie smiled at her.

Azalea had decided as Muggles were not used to names like hers or Sirius, Draco and other she would let them use the nickname Ron made up for her. She turned to Elena. "Shall we get going?" she asked, Elena nodded grabbing Azalea's wrist.

"Come on," she said smiling, as they approached Bonnie's light blue car, Azalea got in the back while the long-time best friends got in the front, chatting immediately about their summer. The redhead listened in, but it wasn't until they were about half way, did the petite witch really begin to pay attention.

"So Grams is telling me I'm a psychic, our ancestors were from Salem. Witches and all that..." Bonnie said neither she or Elena noticing the red head in the back had frozen. A witch? What kind of witch she knew that there were more channellers here than core sorcerers in fact as far as she knew it was very rare for a channeller witch to know of our kind. She had to be one of them a Wiccan witch if she was going to use the more modern term or Elena wouldn't know her and she wouldn't be going to this school if she was a "wand carrier" or so they were called. The main difference between the two types of witches was the way the interacted with magic.

Core, they had a set magical core that didn't falter except in extreme conditions such as somewhere like Azkaban. They could perform magic to their heart's content without worrying they will harm themselves.

Channel, however, drew their magic from the earth. The wiccans as they were like a channel for magic, they do not own it, they draw it. Azalea knew if a wiccan preformed to much magic they could do great harm to themselves or even cause they're own death.

"Lea, you ok?" she heard a soft voice, she snapped out of her musing to see both girls looking at her anxiously.

"I'm fine sorry I got caught up in my own little world." Azalea said sheepishly.

"Alright, then come on witchy, time for chemistry." Elena teased.

"You mean potions," Azalea commented making both girls laugh hysterically. Azalea smiled, if only they knew, she thought as all three girls unbuckled their seatbelts and opened the car door...

 _ **Heads up to you American folk 38 degrees in Centigrade not Fahrenheit. Also Damon's raven vanishes quickly so I decided to just scrap it.**_


	2. High School

It looked like one of those schools you saw in a TV series, the wide stretch of grass at the front. For Azalea, it looked very, very modern for a school; although anything would compared to being taught in a castle of course.

"Ok, the registration office is Room 034, it's just at the end of the hall." Elena said as we walked through the hall.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Azalea asked wondering if she had taken a friendly gesture too far.

"We would but..." Elena looked like she was trying to work out what to say.

"We need to calm Caroline before she jumps you," Bonnie said smiling at her. "She can get a little excited so we'll have to settle her before she scares you off,"

Azalea grinned. "It'll take a lot for me to scare," she said thinking back to her years at school.

"Oh, she's terrifying," Bonnie said gravely.

"Lea, welcome to our little group," Elena said smiling.

"Now run before Caroline kidnaps you," Bonnie said. "Third door past the girl's toilets," she said, Azalea nodded in thanks before fighting her way past the swarm of American Muggle teens. She tried to ignore the staring. Some things never change, she thought internally sighing.

She went to the third door past the toilet and there was a woman with papers on her desk.

"You must be Azalea," she said smiling. "Come on in and we'll sort out your papers, as you know we have assigned you with Elena Gilbert in order to adjust to our school, so the majority of your classes will be with her. Any questions?"

Azalea shook her head.

"Great, just sign this and you are official a student at Mystic Falls High School."

"Go Timberwolves," she muttered, Azalea turned to smile at the woman, she collided with a tall firm frame, this figure caught her as she fell, holding her up.

"Sorry," she said quickly trying to take her own weight again.

"It's alright," he said smiling. "I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

"Azalea Potter." She said shaking his hand. "Could you tell me where Chemistry is? I'm new I haven't quite worked my way around in my 5 minutes at the school.

"I am afraid I can't help you, I join today too," he said. "Though I didn't move from as far away as you."

"Well a newbie code of friendship is in order then," she said grinning. "First let's find someone who actually knows where places are,"

"Actually, I still need to register. But, it will see you around Azalea," he said before moving away.

"Call me Lea, it's easier than my tongue twister." She smiled.

"I think I can manage. I'll see you around," he said walking into the room. Azalea smiled before trying to find Elena.

He shook his head slightly, she was tiny her face was so elegant, remarkably beautiful, those large emerald orbs. She screamed damsel in distress you were just desperate to protect her. However that strong scent; her blood had such a mouth-watering aroma that it took all his strength not to suck the petite red head dry.

Maybe she would be at the lockers? Azalea made her way to the locker she had been given, ok the code is, turn right 48, then left to 15 then 24 flick it right and nothing? Azalea frowned trying again. On the third try she gave up. Glancing around all the lockers were decorated, she guessed people would expect her to do the same. She would work on that one. The bell went and everyone began to stampede towards their classroom. Alyssa clutched onto her bag and tried to get carried off. Then she felt someone grab her arm.

"There you are, we went to find you, but you had gone,"

"Elena," she gasped in relief. "I was trying to find you," Azalea said glad that she had bumped into the brunette.

"Come on, we got to get to Chemistry," she said getting out her phone and texting in her right hand while she dragged the smaller teen with her left.

"Who are you texting?"

"Bonnie, to say I found you," she said as she pulled her up the stairs, on the second floor she took a sharp right down a long corridor.

"This is the science block," Elena said to her as she dragged her into the classroom. "I sit in the middle row,"

"Ok, is it alright if I sit next to you?"

"Course," Elena said, taking her pencil case and note pad out of her bag, Azalea copied her as a middle-aged overweight man.

"Alright everyone one today we are going to go over lab safety," he said, a unanimous of groan followed. This was going to be a long hour, Azalea thought resting her head in her hand.

Next was History, Azalea sat in front of Bonnie, talking to the dark girl.

"So what's this teacher called?"

"Tanner, but he's a real jerk. Try not to get on his bad side."

"I'm sure I've had worse," Azalea said with a small frown on her face thinking of her professors over the years, Quirrell, Lockhart, Crouch, Umbridge, Trelawney and of course Snape... though these days she wasn't sure if she should count him in the list.

The teacher walked into the classroom.

"Hello again class so we'll go straight into it, civil war. Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861..." as the teacher droned on she zoned out, she was strongly reminded of Binns. Thought Azalea had a feeling if she turned and spoke unlike Binns, this Tanner person would notice. She had a quick glace around to see Stefan was in this class and he was staring at Elena, she could see Bonnie texting, probably telling the brunette and sure enough her phone went off and she shifted her body language ever so slightly. After what felt like an eon the bell went and Bonnie took her hand, the three girls made their way to English, unaware that someone was watching and listening to their conversation.

"Well that was fascinating," the redhead said sarcastically, the other two looked amused. "Seriously what is it about history teachers that make the most interesting things seem boring?"

"Your school in England had one too?" Elena said.

"Yeah, he was worse than this guy, though he was really old and didn't really pay attention to us as he prattled on."

English was ok, they were told they had to read the first chapter of Shakespeare's King Lear by tomorrows lesson, in a house on her own, Azalea couldn't see that being a problem.

"Dunno how things went at your school, but it's lunch now," Bonnie said as they exited the class. "I know some places have four lessons before lunch,"

"Yeah, thanks mine did, well depending on your lesson lunch expanded over two hours." She said smiling at her, Bonnie – well both of them – seemed so nice. She loved their normality and teenage essence, a part of her wished she still had their free nature. Though Elena was different, something had happened to her recently. Azalea grabbed her lunch tray and looked around she saw most teens were in the large courtyard since it was sunny out.

"I'll go get a table… and calm Caroline a little more," Bonnie said, Elena laughed.

"Should I be scared of Caroline?"

"Just at first," Elena said grinning, she giggled slightly. "If I were you, I'd stay away from mystery meat,"

"That actually exists," she gasped. "I thought it was just cartoons,"

"Nope," Elena said as they got to the front of the cafeteria queue.

"Can I have the spaghetti and meatballs please," Azalea asked politely, the woman grabbed a plate and begin to extract pasta and meatballs from the large container. The redhead's eyes widened as she saw the size of her meal, there was no way he's eat it all.

"Elena you wanna share this I can't eat all that," she whispered, Elena smiled and nodded heading to the garlic bread and taking half of one of the baguettes. After getting their drinks they scanned for Bonnie.

"Oh there over there come on," Elena said nudging the redhead. Azalea saw Bonnie and a girl with pale skin, light blue eyes and medium length blonde hair, she was grinning, and it was infectious.

"Oh my God, she's so cute," squealed the blonde girl who Azalea guessed was Caroline as soon as they reached the table. "So tiny! She has an elfin stature, the boys are going to ravish her,"

Azalea hadn't heard past tiny.

"I am not tiny! I'm five foot three and three quarters, small yes. But not tiny!" she protested. All three girls cooed her. Azalea pouted.

The group of girls sat down around the circle.

"So where are you exactly from?" Caroline asked looking at the new girl.

"I'm from Surrey in London, but I spent most of my time in Scotland," she said smiling at them.

"Really?" Elena asked interested in the teen, "what did you do there?"

"To study at Hogwarts of course," she said in a cheery tone. The others took it as a joke and laughed.

"Caroline, you have to see the painting in her room. It looks just like what you would think Hogwarts would." Elena told the blonde teen, who looked at Azalea with interest.

"Cool we'll have to have dinner or a slumber party." Caroline said excitedly. Azalea cringed at the word.

"Sleepover," she muttered under her breath. Stefan's lips twitched as he heard her. He went to seat near the group of girls.

"So who actually are founders?" she asked the group changing topic. "Elena mentioned it yesterday,"

"Well," Elena began, "Mystic Falls was founded by several families, the Gilberts" she pointed to herself. "The Forbes" she gestured towards Caroline, "The Lockwoods, the Fells oh and last finally the Salvatores,"

"Like Stefan?"

"So you know the new guy," Caroline said.

"I meet him this morning at registration. Anyway. Founders, so their like, what, compared to everyone else?"

"They're really celebrated," Caroline said. Azalea nodded to show she was following.

"How long is this lunch?" she asked.

"An hour then you have –"

"Maths," Azalea said remembering from her table.

"Oh that is so cute," Caroline said.

"What is?"

"You said Maths,"

"And?"

"It's Math,"

"Oh right, er, cultural difference." She beamed at them, they all laughed, then out of nowhere Caroline scoffed.

"What?" Elena said.

"Tyler Lockwood is heading this way," she said, the other girls groaned.

"Whose –"

"Biggest ass in school, he's coming over here to hit on you. You're new," Bonnie said in a sympathetic voice.

"Hey I'm Tyler Lockwood. I'm on the football team," said a tanned boy with black hair, Azalea thought he would be good looking if he didn't stink of arrogance and almost Malfoyishness.

"Azalea Potter," she said smiling sweetly, he leaned closer putting a hand on the table beside her.

"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl,"

"Er, thanks."

The girls sniggered behind their hands.

"Are you a natural redhead?" he asked in a flirtatious way.

"Yes, are you a natural moron?" she asked politely before taking a bite of her meatball.

"So does the carpet match the drapes? If you want, I could check." he asked her she looked at him faking a puzzled expression while Elena, Bonnie and Caroline seethed. They went to shout but Azalea's calm voice stopped them.

"Sorry, I'm confused," Azalea said frowning at him. He smirked.

"You and me, tonight," he said.

"Oh no, I understood that part," she said coolly. "What I am confused about is how you could possibly think that that would make me _want_ to date you?"

The three girls burst out laughing, as Tyler blushed and scuttled away next to a blonde guy with baby blue eyes.

"That was brilliant, Lea," Elena said.

"You're my hero," Caroline said still choking back laugher.

"Thanks," she said grinning at her new group of friends, she was starting to feel like she had made a good decision in moving here.

The afternoon dragged, Maths was easy, compared to her Arithmancy calculations she used to have to do, it was a cake walk. Italian she could get by in the language, she never had plans to go to Italy, if she went on holiday she knew enough.

Finally the bell went and she, Bonnie and Elena were driving back.

"So how was your first day?" Elena said smiling.

"It was a lot better than I thought it would be," Azalea said smiling.

"That's good," Elena said.

"See how long that lasts," Bonnie muttered, all three of them laughed. "Anyway since you're new in town I was thinking do you want to hang out in the local hot spot?" Bonnie asked as they stopped outside Elena's.

Azalea bit her lip unsure.

"Oh come on it'll be fun," Elena pleaded "you get to sample the America cheese burger."

Azalea laughed quietly "Fine," she surrendered, "so are they as big as they are on the posters?"

Elena laughed and nodded. "Yeah, how about we go together, you can drop off your car. I got to go and check on my brother, knock on the door for six?"

Azalea nodded and walked to the house next door unlocking and making her way into the home. She made a beeline for the kettle in the kitchen. She smiled as she finished putting her sugar in taking a satisfying sip. Making her way to the sofa she kicked of her shoes and replaced them with her warm fluffy slippers.

She looked around the big empty house then closing her eyes she placed her feet on the coffee table. She went over the day in her mind, she was glad about how the day had gone, her new friendships were promising. She missed everyone terribly, Azalea was a social creature.

She sighed and rummaged through her bag, smiling at her lion face on the front as she closed it back up her history text book on her lap. Remembering that they were talking about the civil war and Mystic Falls, Willow Creek incident today she read up on that and discovered the fire in the church and frowned when she found that people were trapped in the church and had died.

The redhead sighed shutting her book again. Deciding to paint, she needed something that wouldn't reduce her to tears so people were out as was Hogwarts. She decided to draw Peeves, smiling as she thought of it she grabbed her sketch book and began to draw.

She had drawn the poltergeist right down to his little bow, he was in the Gryffindor common room, details in the back showed the fire. She smiled taking the chalk was about to begin to colour him in when there was a loud bang on the door.

"Lea! Lea! We're going to be late!" Elena said, she snapped out of her artistic trance and recalled her plans, swearing to herself she grabbed her coat, phone, purse and keys making her way to the door.

"Sorry Elena I was – hey Stefan." She said confused.

"I was returning Elena's journal and she invited me to this gathering," he said smiling.

"Cool, newbie code of friendship still stands then," she said grinning heading out with the two who were even in her tactless head were obviously going to get together…

 _ **I am glad that this story has already gotten quite a few comments. I hope you enjoyed this one too**_ __ _ **I will be updating this story every three weeks. The next update will be the 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June. Enjoy!**_


	3. The Grill

As soon as they arrived Azalea made a beeline for the toilets, while Stefan and Elena headed to the table where Bonnie and Caroline where already seated. When she joined them she knew the attention would be back on her. She cringed at the thought, but she had been desperate.

True to her prediction, she sat down and all four heads turned.

"So Lea, when did you actually move here?" Bonnie asked.

"I moved here yesterday I got people to do my decorating for me so I just had to put the pictures up. I've been lucky," she said "What about Stefan?" she wanting the spotlight off her.

"Well my family is from Mystic Falls –"

"Oh right you're a founding family right?" Caroline interjected; Azalea didn't miss the way she was looking at him. However it was extremely obvious that he liked Elena.

"Aren't you in this elusive club?" Azalea asked Bonnie who chuckled.

"Nope, the Bennet's apparently according to my grandmother come from a long line of witches."

"Yeah I remember you said in the car," the redhead smiled. "So, were you born in Mystic Falls?" she asked Stefan so that once again she wasn't the centre of attention.

"Yes, I was but I moved away a long time ago," he said.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked, the English girl relaxed they had all focused on him.

"My parents passed away," he said.

"I'm sorry," Elena said. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk too," he said. The way he said it made the redhead frown, she would give almost anything to have her siblings back. All of the Weasley's were lost in the war. As she thought about it the hole where that had once been full of warmth and family fondness tugged reminding her she was now alone once again. "I er, live with my uncle." Stefan finished, the redhead barely heard him.

"So you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline said.

"Back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie explained to both newbies.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena. Subtle, Azalea thought amused.

"Of course she is," Bonnie answered for her, she smiled at their behaviour it was so cute.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?" a waitor asked.

"Erm, American classic cheese burger with chips." she grinned at him, and was confused when she heard the group laugh "Am I missing something?"

"Azalea, chips are crisps, you want fries," Stefan informed her; she nodded and smiled at him.

"What language do you speak?"

"English," Caroline said confused.

"Great, so I'll have _chips_ please," she said sweetly. They all laughed.

"Alright cheese burger and chips." He said with a smirk. He went around the table taking everyone's orders Bonnie said she was eating at home so didn't order anything. When he left everyone stared at her; she looked at them nervously, wondering if she had crossed a line.

"I'm not offending you am I? I was just teasing," Azalea said. She hoped she hadn't made life even harder for herself, though she supposed she could just move again. And yet… the little town of Mystic Falls had grown on her.

"No, no, just relax were not going to turn on you or anything," Bonnie said. Azalea smiled.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay clear on the 4th of July," she said, they all laughed again. "You know, when I first got off the plane someone was there to welcome us and he said "hello have a good time, sorry for ruining your language," I thought it was rather amusing," she said smiling.

"Wow, I could just hear you talk all day." Caroline said. "Say, I had tea with the queen? Actually do you know the queen?"

Azalea laughed.

"Do you know Obama?" Bonnie said laughing too.

"But I did have tea with the queen while eating crumpets and reading Sherlock Homes after that we played cricket and went to the fish and chip shop." She said amusing the table. "Now we got the stereo type out of the way… Oh I want to go to a diner!" she finished excitedly.

"What like Denny's,"

"Yeah, we don't have them they look so cool,"

They laughed at her excitement.

"There is one in Grove Hill we could go in a few weeks, the weekend before the Founders Ball or something," Bonnie said.

"Thanks that would be so cool," Azalea said enthusiastically. They chuckled again.

"Anything else?" Bonnie said.

"Oh I want to try a corn dog and beef jerkyand peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! Oh and –"

They all laughed loudly.

"Root beer," she said slowly pouting.

"Oh Lea, you're so adorable," Caroline said.

"Shut up, did I say your question about me knowing the queen was adorable?" she asked the blonde, who scowled at her. She beamed back, the table laughed at the two.

"Here you go; sounds like you're all having fun." the waiter said she he gave Azalea, Elena and Caroline orders to them. "I'll get yours now," he said rushing back to the kitchen.

"Wow how big is the burger," Azalea gasped as she picked up the large slab of cow. "And chips with it, bloody hell!"

They all laughed at her as she prodded the meat as though she was going to eat her.

"I'll share it with you, Grams is cooking her stew tonight so I best eat up now." Bonnie said taking a chip from her plate, the redhead looked at her gratefully, picking up the burger, trying to calculate how she was going to fit the burger in her mouth.

"Squash it," Caroline suggested, Azalea experimentally did as Caroline told her, then took a bite.

She made a noise in approval as her mouth was full.

They all chuckled at her again. Stefan looked at the redhead in amusement she was adorable, yet despite the fact she had been nothing but playful as of yet, he couldn't help but think that she had been through something. Something that made her older than she was… He was curious to find out what.

"Here is yours," the guy said to him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks," he said…

"Thanks for today Elena," Azalea smiled at the girl climbing out of the SUV. They paid the bill.

"No problem it was fun," Elena nodded. "You're definitely coming to the party though."

"Well –"

"Nope you're going, non-optional," Elena said grinning at her, the redhead smiled back.

"Alright, I'll be there," she said smiling.

"Great," Elena beamed, "So what did you make of your first day at Mystic Falls High?"

"Different, but I enjoyed it. A lot calmer than back home," she said smiling thinking about the multiple teachers who had tried to kill her, Voldemort, troll, three headed dog, basilisk, dementors, triwiazrd tournament the way she felt when the school thought she was a lying lunatic, compared to all of that joining the Muggle school seemed like riding a broom.

"You really mean that don't you," Elena said.

"Yeah well I was judged by a magical talking hat on my first day at Hogwarts so compared to the pressure of everyone staring at you as the hat decides how your life at school will be, this was easy."

Elena laughed.

"That joke is stuck now you know that right?" she said amused.

"I know," Azalea said just holding back her laughter.

"See you tomorrow, Lea," the brunette said warmly.

"Night," she replied as they both went to their own home.

Hoping that she would sleep better after the flight and the day at school again Azalea headed straight to bed putting on her pyjamas and brushing her teeth. She plopped into the queen sized bed she closed her eyes.

 _Azalea turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Azalea felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of her body - they were saved. Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Azalea, who had no more thoughts of leaving._

 _Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realised he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line -_

 _Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Azalea saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her._

 _"_ _Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

 _The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

 _The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

 _Azalea released Neville, though she was unaware of doing so. She was jumping down the steps again, pulling out her wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais._

 _It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch._

 _Azalea saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on her godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place._

 _Azalea heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

 _But Sirius did not reappear._

" _NO! NO!_ _SIRIUS!" Azalea yelled._ _"SIRIUS!"_

She shot up gasping, her mind taking a few seconds to organise the past and present, she turned into the pillow and cried. She missed her godfather so much. He was the first person she knew and truly cared for that she lost in the war, soon followed by everyone else. The redhead cried herself back to sleep.

Next thing she knew her alarm was blaring at her demanding she rise and continue on with the day. Finding her glasses she put them on and made her way to the bathroom to put in contacts and shower.

Today she opted for a denim skirt that stopped half way up her thigh, stripy blue and white shirt had a heart line and clung to her in a flattering way. Grabbing a black cardigan and her light brown suede shin high boots her made her way downstairs to pack her bag and make herself a small breakfast and cup of tea. Bracing herself for another day at an American high school she picked up her bag and headed out the door to meet Elena and Bonnie.


	4. Vicki's Bite

Azalea told Elena that she was going to walk to the school the next day. She wanted to see if she could master her locker before it became a real problem. In jeans and a lilac long shirt she made her way to the school. Ok she told herself. You can so this. 48, then left to 15 then 24 flick it right and nothing… frowning she tried again. She turned it right and tried to open. It didn't.

She grunted hitting the side of it.

"Whoa hey easy," a voice called up the hall. It was the blonde guy that Tyler was with yesterday.

"Sorry, I just… I don't see what I am doing wrong. Look." Azalea put in the code and clicked it right and pulled. It didn't budge.

"See! I am doing exactly what the paper says." She glared at the lock.

"Let me try," he said smiling, taking the paper and putting in the combination. He clicked right and it opened he smiled at the shocked look on her face.

"There," he said.

"How did you do that?" she asked staring at the opened locker.

"It just takes practice," he smiled. "Something tells me you have never used a locker before."

She blushed.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Listen, don't worry about it you'll get it. I'm Matt," he said offering his hand.

"Lea," she smiled taking it. He was cute, she thought, in a way that made Azalea wanted to cuddle him and pinch his cheeks.

"Thank you, I know who to pester between classes."

"I'm sure Elena will help too," he said.

"You know – right small town."

"That and we used to date, so…" he rubbed the back of his head and looking down. "I'm sorry about Tyler yesterday, he can be a dick."

"It's not your fault." She said smiling.

"Come on I'll try and help you figure it out." he said, shutting the locker and holding the lock…

"The battle of Willow creek. Took place at the very end of the war right here in our own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?"

"Um a lot," Bonnie said, everyone sniggered. "Like a whole lot." She said smirking. He smiled too.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett." He looked around for his next victim, "Mr Donavon, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype."

"It's ok Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it," he said, Azalea burst out laughing at that comment.

"Miss Potter, as you find this so amusing perhaps –"

"Pass," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh right, I don't know, I haven't got up to that chapter yet, we don't study the civil war in England, we just kind of do the world wars over and over again, sir." She said smiling innocently at him.

"Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of this town's most significant events."

"I'm sorry I don't know," she said.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons. But the personal excuses ended after summer break…"

Azalea felt her blood boil, without being consciously aware she had stood up.

"How _dare_ you," she snarled interrupting his rant, the expression on her face furious. "There isn't a bloody off switch for grieving, you prat. You never stop grieving you have days where you're fine a song won't bother you, and then other day, _wham,_ tears. So don't you _dare_ talk to her that way! She was politest of the four who answered so pull your neck in you're a teacher not the minister." And with that she furiously swooped up her belongings in her arms and stormed from the class. For long moment everyone stared at the door in shock. Most felt simply stunned, others felt joy at someone talking to Mr Tanner like that. Elena Gilbert felt extremely grateful and sad for the English girl; she got the emotion down, because of this, she knew that Azalea had lost people too. Now that she thought of it she hadn't seen Azalea's parents yet. Then she realised that the redhead had not answered the questions Stefan had the night before. She would ask her in the most gentle way possible to see if her hunch was correct. But if it was, who was she living with? Surely she wasn't by herself?

Stefan was all the emotions that the class were feeling, plus amused as he had watched the delicious smelling girl go with a smile on his face. He knew he was going to like her. Her smell was like her personality, like if you smell fresh orange peal you can't help but smile, it was the same when she spoke.

The group set out to find Azalea at lunch time thought they didn't have to look far she was in the cafeteria stabbing at her casserole.

"Lea!"

The witches head snapped up she was Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline rushing towards her. As they sat she spoke.

"Look I know I shouldn't have said it, but –"

"No, thank you for what you said, it meant a lot," Elena said sincerely.

"Oh… er, no problem, he is way out of line the way he treats all of you." she said her frown growing deeper. Even Snape would have never made a comment like that. And that's grumpy slimy (thought admittedly selfless, silent guardian) of a git.

"Yeah, he's a jackass," Caroline said, making the redhead laugh.

"I'm buying you a drink next time we're at the Grill, no arguments," Elena said smiling at her. Azalea went to protest, but Bonnie interrupted.

"Comment and I'll get you one too,"

"Bullies," she grumbled eating a bit of her stabbed casserole…

Azalea decided to straighten her hair for the party; she put on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a pretty long bishop sleeved butterfly top. She was curious to what a Muggle party looked like, and she wouldn't be centre of attention. That was always a bonus. The redhead put dark blue eye shadow on to match her jeans along with lipstick, last but not least, a long lash mascara.

Matt had already offered her a lift to the party. She checked the time to see she had another hour before he said he'd be at her house. She sighed picking up her grey high heels she walked downstairs and turned on the TV, deciding to watch a documentary on Egypt she had recorded.

She jumped as she heard a knock on the door. That'll me Matt, she though putting on her heads and grabbing her bag, opening the door to a blonde blue eyed teen.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"You ready to go?"

"I reckon I'm all set."

"You accent is adorable,"

"Shut up,"

He sniggered but gestured for her to head towards the car, he opened the door for her.

"Er, thanks."

"I'm nothing if not a gentleman," he said, Azalea laughed.

"Haven't met many of them before," she giggled.

"Yeah, well, some of us have to be good guys or the bad guys wouldn't be as appealing." He said as he drove.

"Don't sell yourself short, I think someone would be really lucky to have you." she said smiling.

"So why did you move here?" he said. "Not to sound rude –"

"– Oh no, your fine, er, I moved here to try and live a life worth living. There are too many painful memories in England for me; I may be able to go back one day, but…"

"I get it, well I don't. I've never been in that situation, but I can imagine,"

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Well here we are," he said parking up, Azalea could hear the chatter of teens drinking and laughing.

"Oh you look really pretty tonight, probably should have said that already." He said rubbing his neck.

"Thanks, I'm not use to complements," she mumbled blushing, getting out of the car. He followed her lead and headed to the truck to get the cans of beer.

"Oh, I don't drink," she said as Matt offered her one.

"Smart, oh and just to warn you Tyler's not done yet."

"Thanks for the heads up," she grumbled.

"Hey Azalea." He said touching her arm, she looked up into his blue eyes. Wow, they were Ron's colour, she felt her eyes burn. "Thank you for what you did for Elena in class, Tanner was way out of line –you're crying? What's wrong?" His tone suddenly changed from being grateful to concerned and urgent.

"Oh Matt, I'm fine it's just you have the same colour eyes as one of my very best friends, it just was a little shock to the system, like I said it comes and goes."

Matt pulled her into a hug; the motion had shocked her, she stiffened before allowing herself to relax.

"I'm sorry for your loss, can I ask how he died?"

"I think that story is for another time, when I'm in a 'go' stage," she said with a small smile. "I am going to find Elena and Bonnie I'll see you later, thank you for the lift and sympathy… and your eyes." She said smiling at him before he lost her in the large crowd.

When she finally reached Bonnie and Elena she could hear Bonnie talking.

"He has that romance novel stare."

"Oh, you're talking about Stefan," Azalea said grinning, sipping her lemonade.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" Bonnie asked.

"Haven't seen him," Azalea said honestly.

"You tell us you're the psychic one," Elena teased.

"Right, I forgot." Bonnie said amused. "Ok Grams says I have to concentrate," Bonnie said looking like she wanted to roll her eyes.

"You need a crystal ball," Elena said looking around before grinning and picking up an empty bottle. "Tada," she grinned as she offered it to the dark teen. Bonnie laughed and went to take it, as she did so she froze her expression changed. Then she quickly released it.

"What?" Elena asked concerned.

"That was weird, when I touched you, I saw a man in a graveyard watching you write in your diary."

Azalea noticed the look on Elena's face, this confirmed for her that Bonnie was a wiccan channel witch.

"I'm drunk, it's the drinking nothing psychic about it." She walked away; Azalea went after her she almost reached the fellow witch when a hand caught her upper arm.

"Yo Britannia," she heard a horrible familiar voice say; well at least she had Matt's warning.

"What do you want Tyler?" she sighed.

"I'd like to see your pussy,"

"I haven't got a cat," she said confused.

"Come on you must know what that means it's in a lot of movies,"

"I don't watch many films," she said. "I didn't have a TV, now let go or I'll bloody knock you out," she warned. He chuckled.

"Damn you're cute," he said. "Ok I'll let go if you give me your digits,"

"My digits?" she snorted.

"Yeah, your cell number,"

"Give up. I am not going to give you my phone number. So put a sock in it will you, Tyler," she sighed walking away.

"What?" he said tugging her back with his strong grip.

"It means shut up and get lost!" she said irritated, still trying to yank her arm from his grip. Suddenly she saw Matt.

"Let her go Tyler," he said pulling her from his grip. "Go get some water," he said, Tyler shrugged.

"Next time Azalea," he said before stumbling away.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime," Matt said.

"Oh, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a pussy… other than a cat obviously?" she asked curiously, Matt looked at her stunned.

"Oh… it's… er… well. It's… Ask Elena." he said blushing and scuttling after his friend. Azalea sighed by Matt's reaction she could guess what it meant. Grabbing a bottle of Pepsi she sipped, she would have to get used to things like this, sure they had parties in the tower, but they didn't have as much on alcohol, as the twins could only steal so much from the kitchens. In the Muggle world the aim seemed to be to get drunk. Shaking her head she took another sip, she glanced through the crowd at the happy normal teens and sighed. She wasn't use to this way of life, walking towards the forest she smiled sadly touching the tree trunk. She missed Hogwarts so much, but she couldn't go back, it was too painful. Practically everyone was gone, the some teachers, Draco and Dean were the only people left whom she cared for. But those people were not enough for her to swallow her pain. It felt good to escape her life, at least for now.

"Hey you ok?" she heard a voice call jumping to see Stefan Salvatore before her.

"Hi, sorry I was miles away, literally," she said trying to laugh. It sounded wrong.

"Newbie friendship code demands me to ask if I can do anything to help?"

She smiled at him, catching Bonnie behind him. He turned to see where she was staring. "Looks like we made the same friendship group."

"Something tells me that you and Elena will have more than just being a part of each other's friendship group." Azalea said raising a brow at the mysterious person before her. "You are both as obvious as I am ginger."

He gave a small chuckle.

"I hope you're –"

" –Somebody help!" she heard Elena yell. Azalea saw her and her little brother carrying a girl from the woods.

"Vicki!" Matt yelled as she rushed towards her.

She fought through the crowd.

"Move. I know first aid," she said they pulled away allowing her to get by. Azalea saw the wound. Vampire.

"Bonnie, call an ambulance!" she called putting pressure on the open vein. "Right, give me a jumper,"

"What?"

"Your bloody sweater!" she snapped, looking up to see Matt throwing his jumper off, she took it with her free hand and held the pressure there.

"Right Matt I want you to hold her hand and keep asking her to squeeze it." She looked up.

"Everyone else buggar off," she yelled, but as she looked around she saw Stefan his eyes and cheeks were red through the veins on his face. Stefan was a vampire, but he didn't do this.

"Vic, come on. Open your eyes," Matt said.

"Matt, ask her to squeeze your hand, and give it a small squeeze as you say it," Azalea said, knowing sometimes you could hear, but not quite find body parts unless someone touched them. The quarterback did as she asked.

Holding pressure she could soon see the flashing lights. Vicki was taking inside, Matt right beside her. The police arrived not long after; Azalea saw Elena and Jeremy talking.

"Hey Lea," Jenna said smiling.

"Hi Jenna," I said warmly.

"Would you like a lift, I'm here to pick up Elena and Jeremy,"

"Thanks, I would be really grateful."

Elena and Jeremy walked over and the four of them walked to the car in silence.

 _ **Hey everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Thank you for all the lovely comments they really make me smile and cheer up my day. Also in this story Teddy was never born. Sorry, but it was easier to not have him with Azalea given all the stuff that goes down in the vampire diaries. ZodiacsKaroline one of your pairing was correct**_ __ __

 _ **See you guys at the next chapter xxxx**_


	5. Comet

Azalea hadn't been paying attention to all of the classes, but History was easily the most boring thanks to their prat of a teacher Mr Tanner. She looked up to check the time.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over mystic falls in over 145 years. Now the comet will be at its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow celebration. Are we bothering you Mr Salvatore, Miss Gilbert."

Azalea looked around to see the two staring at each other, she rolled her eyes. Elena shook her head as the bell went.

"Well that was riveting," Azalea said to the group, making Bonnie, Elena and Matt laugh.

"I like history, just not with him," Stefan said.

"I think parts of it are interesting," Azalea agreed.

"Like?" Stefan pressed.

"Egypt, especially 18th and 19th dynasty,"

"I'm more of a 19th century," Stefan said smirking; I guessed that was the era he was from.

"Well I need the loo so, see you guys later," I said grabbing Bonnie's arm. "Can you show me where the toilets are again?" she asked, Bonnie smiled knowing the redhead was trying to give the soon to be couple some space.

"Sure, see you guys later," Bonnie said as she and Azalea left…

"Well home time," Azalea said. "That's still really weird,"

"What is?" Elena asked.

"Leaving school, I went to a boarding school so going home every night is as confusing as hell." She smirked.

"Well me, Bonnie and Caroline are going to the Grill if you want to come with us, we're meeting her by her locker."

"Sure that would be great," she beamed glad to be included.

"Sorry, girls only," Elena said to Stefan who smirked.

"It's all right," he said. "See you soon," he said, looking at Elena again before leaving.

"Come on we best head of before Caroline kills us," Bonnie said, making the other two girls laugh.

"Actually can I catch up, I wanted to talk to Matt. See how Vicki's doing." Elena said, stopping.

"Sure we'll hold Caroline off."

"Yeah, I'll just keep talking, she'll be totally distracted." Azalea said. Elena grinned at her before rushing down the corridor.

It didn't take us long to see the blonde standing by her locker looking impatient.

"We're in trouble," Bonnie said as she caught sight of the of them.

"Finally," Caroline whined. "What took you two so long? Where is Elena? Whatever, come on lets go," Caroline said heading out of the school.

They headed to The Grill to eat, picking a table outside and waiting to order their food.

"We should wait for Elena," Azalea said. "She's just asking Matt how Vicki is,"

As she spoke, she could see Elena rushing towards them.

"How is she?" the redhead asked, worried for the teen.

"Matt says she's doing ok, but she's hallucinating." Elena said before sitting down in the spare seat.

"How so?"

"Never mind, but they say she'll make a full recovery," Elena said smiling at the smallest girl.

"Hey, can I take your order?" a cheery blonde woman asked. Elena, Caroline decided to eat salads, both get a coke to drink, Bonnie plate of chips and a water, Azalea has a veggie burger and a Fanta lemon.

"But Lea, the medic said that if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have made it to hospital." Elena said; Azalea blushed as the other girls looked at her admirably.

"I just knew how to help, anyone would do it," she muttered looking down at the table.

"Aw she's modest," Caroline said.

"True heroes always are," Bonnie said, Azalea was sure just to watch her squirm.

"It's crazy isn't it how amazing it is we get to see the comet," Azalea said changing the topic, as the food arrived.

"Well I was talking to Grams, and she says the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death so much that it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Hmm, yeah then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline said.

"Come on do you guys not believe in the supernatural." Azalea said taking a sip of coke.

"No, but now onto more important things." He looked at Elena. "So then what?" Caroline said looking at Elena.

"So then nothing," Elena said. Azalea looked puzzled, what had happened now?

"You and Stefan talked all night, no sloppy first kiss or touchy feeling of any kind." Caroline said looking sceptic. Ah, Azalea thought.

"No we didn't go there," Elena said. Folding a sheet of paper.

"Not even a hand shake, I mean we are your friends, ok, you're supposed to share the smut."

Azalea chocked on her burger, Bonnie patted her on the back.

"Ok we just talked for hours." Elena said as a redhead tried to wash her lodged burger down with her drink.

"What is with the blockage just jump his bones already. Ok it's easy boy like girl, girl like boy sex." Caroline said causing the young witch to inhale her drink, forcing the Bonnie to thump her back once again.

"Merlin Caroline, are you trying to kill me?" she gasped. "Is that how it works in America?"

"Aw we have a virgin in the group," she cooed.

"And I plan to stay that way for a while," Azalea said unwaveringly.

"I accept that as a challenge," the blonde squealed with enthusiasm. "And wait did you say Merlin?"

Crap, before she could explain Elena suddenly stood up and started getting ready to go.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right, it is easy. If I sit here long enough I'll end up talking myself out of it."

"And what is wrong with that, what happened to romance?" Azalea pouted.

"Are you serious?" Caroline scowled at her as thought Azalea was trying to trick her.

"Yeah, I am," she said taking a drink quickly before Caroline could speak again.

"See you guys later," Elena said walking away. Bonnie shook her head amused at the look on Caroline face.

"You are so cute, Lea," she squealed, pinching the red head's cheeks.

"Buggar off, Caroline," she said swatting the taller girl away.

"Don't think I'm through with you, your helping me with the arrangements for the comet."

"Sure, I don't mind," Azalea said, still trying to recover fully from the conversation that had just passed.

"Great, we have a lot off work to do, so if you print out the flyers."

"I'd love to Caroline, but the printer and I have a tricky relationship. I'll hand them out," she promised, looking at the blonde sheepishly, Bonnie laughed.

"Fine, met me at 11.30 at the park to start handing stuff out," with that the blonde left.

The next day the redhead spent the several hours handing out leaflets before it grew dark people started to arrive, she smiled at the turn out

As soon as she got there she got a candle from someone who was handing them out.

"Hey candle," Bonnie said, when the dark girl found her, Azalea smiled nodding as she lit her new candle.

"Thanks," I said smiling at Bonnie.

The comet was beautiful to watch, she noticed Matt lit Elena's and Elena accidently lit Stefan's, the redhead couldn't help but notice the symbolic meaning behind it.

The comet was beautiful, a truly magnificent sight, she continued to stare at the stars as it left their view starting its path around until 145 years when it would return. Staring up at the constellations she was reminded of Hogwarts and the fun times she had with Ron and Hermione, not to mention everyone else she had lost. To think in the last 6 years while this comet had been travelling towards them, she had been through so much, she had grown up, felt loss and heartbreak, truly understood torture suffering, misery, but she had also learnt about happiness, love friendship and family. What seemed like such a small time for the ball of ice was so altering and difficult for her. She envied it simple, easy journey it knew where it was going and how long it would take. Well, it would if it was alive.

"Hey," a voice said in her ear making her jump. "Shh, relax it's just me." Stefan's voice said in her ear. "We are all heading to the Grill if you want to come?"

"Sure, thanks Stefan, was in my own world," she said smiling.

The group headed to one of the stool tables so they could all fit on.

"That was truly amazing wasn't it?" She said starting off conversation.

"Are you big on stuff like that?" Matt asked. "I saw you staring at the stars after the comet."

"We studied Astronomy at school."

"At Hogwarts," Elena said smirking reminding the redhead.

"But I seriously did learn at school." Azalea concluded, "I got a B, the exam was interrupted." She added trying not to let why darken her thoughts.

"That's cool," Tyler said not looking like he found it cool at all; she noticed his eyes flickering down from her face.

"Eyes are up here, Tyler," she reminded him.

"Don't be such a dick," Matt said slapping the back of his head.

"You'll end up like Tanner," she cautioned making the American teens laugh.

"He is a tool," Tyler agreed.

"Has he always been like that?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Elena said, as her brother came rushing over, looking worried.

"Hey has anyone seen, Vicki," Jeremy asked.

"You're her stalker you tell us," Tyler said.

"I can't find her," Jeremy said.

"She probably found someone else to party with sorry, pill pusher looks like you've been replaced."

"Grow up, Tyler," Azalea said frowning.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked her eyes narrowing.

"Ask him," Tyler said.

"Are you going to do this right now," Jeremy said angrily.

"You're dealing?" Elena gasped.

"She'll never go for you," Tyler mocked.

"She already did over and over and over again." Jeremy snapped.

"No way." Tyler said astounded

"You and –"

"Why don't we go and find her instead of bickering like 10 year olds." Azalea suggested, cutting Caroline off.

"I'll check the bathroom." Caroline said

"I'll check the square," Matt announced.

"I'll come with you," Jeremy said.

"Oh no, no, no," Elena said, grabbing Jeremy and walking off before I couldn't hear any more. I Apparated to the forest, looking for her there, hoping that I caught the vampire in the act rather than after… But to no use. I got back to see the younger Gilbert stare at Vicki with Tyler, she talked over to him and took his hand in a platonic way.

"Come on Jeremy, don't torture yourself," she whispered, he look miserable but walked with her out the door and back home. As they walked Azalea had a brain wave.

"Why don't we ask Jenna if you can stay at mine so we can talk," Azalea said gently, he looked at her surprised.

"Strictly platonic and therapeutic, I'll tell you some of my shit; you tell me some of yours, see who wins."

He smiled.

"Yeah I like that," he said, looking at her with his big puppy eyes.

When they got back to Azalea's house Jeremy texted Jenna to see if it was ok for him to stay over, as he was going that Azalea made them both a cup of tea.

"Jenna says it's cool," he said looking up from the phone in his hand.

"Alright, so you reckon you want to go first or shall I?" she said.

"Could you?"

"No problem… and Jeremy, I promise to not tell anyone unless you want me too all right," she said gently.

Without the magical parts or details of her friends murders, she told about her parents being murdered by a mad man who believe that killing her would give him power. Then about the relatives who made her earn her keep (skipping over the cupboard and the starvation and the beatings), continuing into the murderer returning and people she cared about dying. How said killer killed himself accidently, and that she felt lonely and like England was no longer where she should be, being home was now painful so she had to leave."

"So there you have it my life in a nut shell, top that Gilbert," she said in a teasing tone, ignoring his horrified expression.

He told her how his felt after his parents died. How awful it was when Elena came home and Jenna, how he began drugs and the way that every happy memory he had since the accident, Vicki had been in every one.

"I can't give you much help in your love life. I've never felt that way about anyone, but I can help you with your bordering addiction. I became dependent on sleeping tablets," well sleeping draughts, but close enough, "to stop nightmares. It wasn't till my friend Ron confronted me I realised how bad it had gotten."

"You were an addict?"

"I am an addict." She corrected. "I was addicted, it made the pain go away, it allowed me to forget until I woke up. I took them for years Jeremy, I wouldn't wish any kind of addiction on anyone, the stuff I was taking had long term effects, luckily I stopped in time."

He looked at her stunned.

"I can go without drugs if I want to," Jeremy said.

"You'll see if that's true if you stop taking them. Come on Jeremy, it's getting late the spare room is already made up."

He looked at her gratefully heading upstairs to bed, after a few minutes she joined him.

Jeremy woke up abruptly, it didn't take the young Gilbert long to work out how he woke. A torture filled scream coming from his host's room. He dove from the bed, rushing to wake her. He shook her shoulders, trying not to take in her pain filled expression.

"Lea wake up! Lea!" he said desperately.

Azalea shot up still screaming, it took her a moment to realise it was her, once she did the shrieks abruptly stopped.

"Sorry Jeremy," she gasped wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Don't worry about it," he said staring at the petite English girl anxiously.

"What time is it?"

"Half 5,"

"You go back to sleep," she said smiling.

"No, I don't want to leave you,"

"Well then what do you like to do for fun?"

"Draw,"

"So do I, draw out your frustration, while I make us something to eat, I have art paper in the sitting room, paints, chalk the works."

"Did you draw the castle in the sitting room?"

"Everything in this house I did," she said smiling.

"Wow,"

"Not really, I just had lots of time. Go on Jere, you go in the shower first."

She swung her legs out of the bed and padded down to make a full English.

 _ **Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I love seeing your comments so don't be shy :D**_

 _ **Cara xx**_


	6. Tall, Dark and Dangerous

Azalea and Jeremy continued to talk until 10 o'clock, when the teen decided to go home and sketch. He had told Azalea that he used to draw to vent, as she did the same they morning had turned into an in-depth discussion.

When the younger teen left, the redhead popped into the shower, using a drying charm she dressed into a light blue vest top with a picture of the empire state building and New York written on it, and a pair of dark short shorts. She glanced at her phone; she knew she needed to talk to Stefan. Tell him that she knew what he was before she let slip she knew in a way that put the vampire on edge.

 _Hey Stefan, can we met? I need to talk to you x_

It sounds ominous, but it will have to do, she thought as she sent it. Sighing she went back downstairs to make a snack.

Azalea heard her phone beep as she began to plate up her omelette.

 _Sure, is something wrong?_

She bit her lip wondering how to phrase it.

 _Not exactly, it's complicated x_

What kind of shitty answer was that, she groaned as she hit send, taking a bite of her omelette.

 _Come over, I'm at the old boarding house near Whickery Bridge_

She looked at her phone surprised; she began to wolf down her omelette, grabbing her keys. She quickly sent one more message.

 _Ok I'll see you soon x_

Before shoving her phone in her jean pocket and racing out of the door. She knew she'd have to get a car soon to fit in here. She could just make it drive itself. Sod it she though, she checked around to see if anyone was looking then took out her wand, she closed her eyes and focused on the lavender tree if her front garden, she close her eyes and transfigured it into a lavender coloured mini. She smiled opening the door and tapping the stirring wheel. Before putting location spells and various other enchantments.

"Take to me Stefan Salvatore's house, of Wickery Bridge," she said. The car roared to life and began to reverse itself off the drive. She grinned, she loved magic.

As she approached the boarding house Azalea took a deep breath, how did you tell someone that you knew they were a vampire? Another sigh passed her lips and she knocked on Stefan's door.

It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Hi Lea, come in," he said, he looked at her anxiously. "You want anything to drink or –"

"No, thanks, maybe we should sit down," she said, biting her lip. "Is anyone in?"

"No, what is it?" he said.

"I know what you are, I saw you when Vicki was attacked, but I know it wasn't you," she said reassuringly when she saw his shocked expression. "I am not like normal like Elena," she continued, "but I can't tell you what I am sorry,"

He just stared at her shocked.

"Why can't you tell me what you are?" he stammered after a few minutes.

"Cause I can't," she said apologetically. "I have to be able to trust you first. My secret is bigger, but smaller than yours. I know that has probably confused you more, sorry... again."

"If you know about us then how –"

"–Am I taking this so well? You're not the first vampire I met." She said smiling. "Besides you go to a high school, I doubt you would go to the trouble if you were going to drain everyone."

"I hunt animals." He said.

"Twilight fan huh," she teased, he smiled at me.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Nope, sorry Stef, you're not that scary," she said sending him a cheeky grin, he chuckled at her.

"Well I'm glad you think so," he said.

"So how old are you?" the redhead asked curiously.

"161," he said.

"So when were you turned?"

"1864,"

"Interesting Mr Salvatore," she said doing a little curtsy, he chuckled at her, he knew then she had meant what she said. She trusted him and wasn't afraid of him, it meant the world to know.

The next day, Elena Gilbert had been focused on the redhead. Not she, or Aunt Jenna, or Jeremy had seen anyone but Azalea leave her house. She wanted to bring it up into conversation without it being obvious what she was asking, the morning went by and she could find a time. That was until lunch time, when Jenna gave her a stroke of inspiration, she had texted.

 _Invite Lea over for dinner tomorrow, I'm making my famous meatball salad._

"Oh hey, my Aunt Jenna wanted to know if your parents were free to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Elena said taking a bite out of her salad.

"Oh, er, my parents are dead," Azalea said smiling at her.

"Oh I'm sorry," Elena said, looking down, she felt empathy with her petite friend.

"Why apologise? It isn't your fault," she said. "I never understood that phrase."

"Who do you live with?" Bonnie asked her.

"No one, I live alone," she said taking a bite from her own salad.

"What?" all four of them said.

"I live by myself," she repeated looking up at their shocked faces.

Bonnie touches her hand, and recoiled.

"Bonnie?" Elena said.

"Sorry, I keep doing that. I need to bathroom, yeah. I'll be back." she said. Azalea knew Bonnie's witch side is rearing its head.

After school, Azalea went to the library to do some work before tonight's gathering, half an hour in she couldn't concentrate, so she decided to go to the Grill, kill some time. As soon as she walked in she spotted a very attractive man with black hair and piercing blue eyes, at the bar stool. He looks like the guy Caroline mentioned. Ignoring him she sat down at one of the tables, that's when she noticed Matt walk in, when he saw her she waved gesturing for him to sit with her.

"Hey," he said when he saw her.

"Hey, how's everything?"

"Not too bad, Vic's necks still sore, but other than that."

"Well whatever attacked her was vicious," she said.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No, but I'll get you one what do you want." She said hopping up.

"No, Lea you don't have to do that," he said.

"It's fine you get them next time," she said smiling. "I'm only here for a little while, I am going to Elena's tonight, Jenna's orders."

"Meatball salad," he said smirking, she blinked at him. "It's Jenna's classic, it's pretty good, it's a joke, an unhealthy 'salad' it's full of cheese and… you'll see." He smirked.

It didn't take long for the redhead to finish her drink, the two chatted for twenty minutes before she got up to leave.

"It was nice to catch up, Matt. I am glad Vicki's feeling better."

"I can make you feel better, if you want," the guy from the bar said downing the rest of his scotch.

"Nope, I'm good." She said, her eyes flickered to the ring on his fingers, it looked like Stefan's. He was a… Vicki.

"I'll make it worth your while," he said smirking at her coming closer.

"Sorry you're way too old for me," she said walking away.

"Leave her alone," Matt said.

"Matt, leave it it's fine." Azalea said. Walking away from the Salvatore brother, he grabbed her arm, he looked angry but covered it up with a smile.

"Let go or I will make you regret it,"

"And what are you going to do?"

"You'd be surprised," she muttered before yanking herself out of his grip and heading to Elena's, she got around the corner then apparated to her own home.

Shaking the vampire from her mind, the redheaded witch headed next door to the Gilbert house.

"Hey come in," Elena said warmly, Azalea prevented a frown, the brunette didn't know how dangerous it was to do that.

"Hey Lea, you're just in time for my meatball salad." Jenna said lifting the big bowl in her hands higher.

"Lea," Jeremy said pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Jere," she said smiling, laughing as he twirled her. They four headed to the bench where the redhead laughed. Jenna's 'salad' was meatballs with cheese oozing out of them, each piece had a single fingernail sized piece of lettuce on it, then around the rim was tortilla chips with dollops of guacamole on them.

"Matt told me about this." She said grinning at the meal.

"You saw Matt?" Elena asked.

"I popped into the Grill, and he was there," she explained as Jenna dished out the portions.

"Jenna, I don't eat a lot, don't waste it," she said quickly as her fellow redhead went to pour her helping.

"Seriously Jenna, four meatballs tops," Elena said, Jenna looked at her in concern.

"I have a small stomach," Azalea said, blushing pink. Thanks to the Dursleys, but that would not be in today's discussion. Jenna gave her four then frowned at the plate.

"You sure?" Jenna said.

"Positive," the witch said.

"I'll make you a container for another day stick in in the freezer," with that Jenna went back to the draws and got a container.

"Jenna, eat, I'll do that later." Azalea protested.

"You're the guest, sit and eat your unhealthy salad." She said mock sternly.

Dinner was nice they chatted about various things, and once they were done Jenna shooed the little witch from the sink, and ordered her to sit with Elena and Jeremy.

"I don't know what you said to him, but you really helped, thank you Azalea." Jenna said warmly, while Jeremy was playing on his game.

"Happy to help,"

"I hope you don't mind, but Elena told me about your situation," the older woman said with concern.

"I'm alright by myself," she assured her.

"Even so, if you ever need anything, come over. I'll ask Elena or Jeremy to text you if we have takeout."

"Thank you Jenna," she said warmly.

Not long after that they called it a night, Azalea went home in a good mood. It had been a good night, an experience the redheaded witch wanted to repeat…

Azalea was doodling on her notebook not paying attention to History. Until, she heard Tanner say Elena's name.

"Miss Gilbert, Pearl Harbour?"

"December 7th, 1941," Stefan said for her.

"Thank you _Miss Gilbert_ ," Tanner said making everyone laugh.

"Any time," Stefan said.

"Very well, the fall of the Berlin wall,"

"1989, I'm good with dates, Sir,"

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil rights act?"

"1964,"

"John F Kennedy assassination,"

"1963,"

"Martin Luther King,"

"68,"

"Lincoln,"

"1869,"

"Roe vs Wade,"

"1973,"

"Brown vs Borge,"

"1954,"

"The battle of Getisberg,"

"1863,"

"Korean war,"

"1950 to 1953,

"Ha, it ended in 52,"

"Actually sir it was 53," Stefan said.

"Look it up somebody," there was rustling of pages. "Quickly."

"Regardless, well done for outsmarting your student in the subject you went to uni for. Well done, really mature." Azalea said sarcastically.

"It was 1953," a kid at the front said. Everyone gave a round of applause; Elena clapped later than anyone else.

"Alright Miss Potter, if I am so immature maybe you can brush up on your British history."

"I didn't study history at school, plus that solidifies my point." She pointed out, before Mr Tanner could reply the bell went, and they all fled the class room.

"Wow literally saved by the bell, Lea," Bonnie smirked.

"I reckon he is the most irritating teacher I have ever met, and trust me I had an infuriating teacher at school, even he doesn't compare." That was true, Snape wasn't as bad as this teacher, he expected you to know what you were doing, but he didn't use the tone that Tanner did, though admittedly his teaching style wasn't pleasant either.

The day continued on and as classes ended, she was about to walk home when.

"Lea!" she heard Bonnie call after her. The redhead waited to for her to catch up.

"You want to go to cheer, I mean Caroline's a tyrant but it can be fun."

"Oh my god cheerleaders, your cheerleaders that's so cool!"

"Were you a cheerleader?"

"The closest I got to cheerleading was watching Kim Possible, I don't think many if any schools in England have cheerleaders. Wow, that's bizarre,"

"So you wanna join?" Bonnie said grinning.

"Uuuuh, no," she laughed, "I need to meet up with someone, I'll catch up with you later though right?"

"Yeah sure go ahead, but I'll get you," she warned, before walking away. Azalea headed to the Grill where she saw Stefan already had a table. She rushed over to him.

"Hey,"

"Hey," he said.

"I'll get to the point. I met someone with a ring like yours,"

Stefan paled.

"Damon. Did he hurt you?"

"No, but Stefan is there a way of getting him out of town."

"Sorry Lea, if I try and force him he'll go onto a rampage."

She sighed she knew he was right.

"Can I help you guys?" Matt said.

"Matt hey, can I have the smallest steak you have well done with chips," she said smiling at him.

"And you Stefan?"

"I'll have the same, but medium rare."

"So what's the occasion?" he said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Newby code of friendship, we bumped into each other on the first day. And he needs to teach me the rules of American football before the game, so I can cheer and boo in the right place." Azalea said without missing a beat, Matt's face softened, he chuckled at her.

"I'll bring it right over, a Pepsi and a …" he gestured at Stefan again.

"Pepsi," he said.

"No big tips," he threatened to the redhead waving his pen sternly at her, she saluted him. .

"That was a quick lie," Stefan murmured, after Matt was out of range.

"Being me has its draw backs, actually you may as well teach me, cause I haven't got a clue."

He smiled at her and began to explain the rules of the game his brother taught him.

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) xx_**


	7. Tanner's Trauma

Azalea sat reading her Chemistry book praying that it would miraculously make sense, if she did so. This is why she was easy distracted when her phone beeped.

 _Come over!_

She frowned it was Elena, she knew Bonnie and Stefan were there, she was trying to get Bonnie to warm up to him. Grinning she dumped her book on the table and headed straight over.

Azalea rang the bell, within seconds Elena answered.

"Thank god we were getting onto dead people we care about." She said dragging Azalea in. "Damon this is Lea, Lea this is Stefan's brother." She said. He smirked at the redhead. Shit, how did he get in?

"Hi, lovely to meet you," he said. Azalea noticed Caroline's scarf and frowned. "How about your family? I heard that your own your own here?"

Damon had noticed the way her eyes flickered to the scarf. Did she know about us? Had Saint Stefan told his little friend?

"My parents were killed," she said bluntly sitting next to Stefan.

"You mean like murdered?"

"Caroline!"

"It's ok. Yes, they were murdered."

"Was it random?"

"Ok, Caroline, that's enough." Elena said, getting up and frowning.

"No, it's fine," Azalea said, knowing Damon had compelled her to say this after their little confrontation at the Grill.

"So what about family, friends? Why did you move here?" Caroline continued.

"Caroline, seriously, what's with you?" Bonnie said.

"I have no one left they are all dead," she said forcing herself to remain calm. "How about you Damon, Stefan said you two haven't spoken in a while what have you been up to since the last time you saw each other, leeching of poor women."

He smirked amused. Oh she knew. He watched Stefan tense up.

"No,"

"Ah gentleman waiting by the door," she said sarcastically, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, the little redhead was being blunt. He put on a relaxed smirk.

"I am sorry if I upset you the other day, but –"

"Bite me," she hissed, the two vampires really tensed up, the others looked shocked their small redheaded friend was acting very out of character.

"I think I am going to go now." She said grabbing her coat and heading for the door. "Have some whittling to do," she muttered before leaving the household, as soon as she was in the cold, she ran to her house knowing the vampire may follow her, and he would have to at a human pace until he got outside.

Slamming the door behind her she leaned against it for a moment. She knew it wasn't smart to goat the vampire like that, but she couldn't help it. She had seen Caroline and… Argh.

Her phone rand she pulled it from her pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Are you alright?" a concerned voice flooded over the phone.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry he was using Caroline and I –"

"I know just be careful, he's watching you,"

"Story of my life, Stef, trust me," She laughed humourlessly down the phone. Azalea decided to get ready for bed, after a quick shower and a drying spell on her hair. The Girl Who Lived closed her eyes and fell asleep.

" _We have to get out of here, there are too many." Hermione gasped running._

" _Hermione's right," Azalea said. "We've cleared the village we've captured several that enough for today, come on Kingsley it's going to kill us,"_

 _He looked between the two of then nodded._

" _Great lets go, Azalea spun around to Apparate when she saw a bright green light heading for Hermione._

" _HERMIONE!" she screamed as she saw the light leave Hermione's eyes._

 _Azalea dove to the floor._

" _No Hermione, HERMIONE!" she sobbed into the bruntette's chest._

Azalea shot out of bed gasping, rushing to the toilet to vomit. She sat there and cried until the sun rose, managing to get a hold of herself she forced herself to get ready and begin the day. What she didn't noticed was a raven-haired vampire watching the whole thing from her window.

The group stared at their English friend as she seemed vacant today, but Elena knew that she was having a bad day. She knew the brave face and the 'get through today' numbness that was in those duller, and slightly swollen emerald eyes. When she caught the redheads gaze, she smiled in understanding.

"The way you spoke to Damon was really rude," Caroline was saying. "I think you should apologise."

"Ha! He was a git on Tuesday and he was a git last night. I'm not apologising."

"I think you should apologise Caroline," Bonnie said. "The way you spoke to her..."

"It's fine, Bonnie." The redhead reassured.

"I want to talk to Azalea. It's about the Chemistry homework." Bonnie said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, see you guys later," she said smiling before giving a look to Stefan, he gave a small nod.

"I thought you wouldn't want to talk about last night, and I noticed you were struggling in Chemistry."

"Thanks Bonnie, I could do with the help." the redhead said smiling. Bonnie took out her folder, the redhead notices the doodles everywhere three numbers appeared more than anything else.

"Bonnie what you drawing?" the redhead asked.

"Oh these three numbers have been stuck in my head for a while and today more than ever." She said shrugging, Azalea leaned over to look.

"Hmm, maybe you should put on the lottery," she said good naturedly.

"That's what Elena said," Bonnie smirked.

"You'll figure it out," she promised, knowing she might need a friend when she did.

"You going to the game tomorrow night?"

"I dunno Stefan's been trying to teach me the rules."

"You and Stefan are pretty close." Bonnie said.

"Well newbie code of friendship still stands," she said, missing the underlining accusation. Knowing her new friend was oblivious to the real question the dark girl smiled.

"Well I'm sure Matt could use your support." Bonnie said.

"Thank Bonnie," she said sarcastically nudging the channel witched who laughed and nudged her back. Azalea was no closer to understanding Chemistry despite everything Bonnie had said. The day continued, once the redhead was home she unlocked the room filled with portraits of her friends and family, staring up at a picture of Ron and Hermione kissing, she burst into uncontrollable sobs.

As the hours went by the Girl Who Lived cried herself to sleep.

Alone.

"Wait, wait, wait," Mr Tanner said, but she could barely hear over the cheering. Azalea ignored the speech she was bored. She didn't care for American football; she didn't care for any sport other than Quidditch. It was because of this she saw Tyler and Jeremy fighting.

"Tyler, stop it," she jumped in-between them and felt a sharp pain across her cheek, her hand burned as it hit the grass she lifted it to see glass and flowing crimson.

"Azalea!" Jeremy, Elena and Stefan cried. Azalea groaned she could feel the bruise forming on her cheek.

"I'm fine, check on Jeremy," she said to Elena as Stefan looked her over, his eyes darkened.

"You're bleeding," he said.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"Go to your car. Stop it, quickly please," he pleaded. She fled to my car looking for the first aid kit.

She quickly trying to bandage up her hand and magically stopped the bleeding, before Damon could show up. Giving up and doing it magically smiling with satisfaction she went to go and cheer her new school on when.

"Somebody help!" she heard Matt scream, rushing over she saw the quarterback crouching by someone.

"Matt what's wrong?" she said then she saw… Tanner!

The redhead glanced at his neck and saw the gaping hole.

Damon.

"Ok Matt, move," she said pulling him away, she checked his pulse, nothing. Grabbing her new Timberwolf scarf she put pressure on the wound by kneeling on the scarf pushing it in as she began compressions on his chest.

"You called an ambulance?"

"N-No,"

"Do that now," she said, before locking her mouth with the history teachers pushing air into his lungs, then back to his chest.

"Nelly the elephant packed her trunk and off she went to the circus. Nelly the elephant packed her trunk and off she went to the circus," she grunted as she pushed down, she heard a rib break, she did two breaths then back to his chest.

"Nelly the elephant packed her trunk and off she went to the circus,"

Azalea didn't notice, Matt staring at her, or the flashing lights as the ambulance showed up. It wasn't till the paramedic touched her shoulder.

"Matt, I'm a little busy," she gasped before going to give him air.

"I'll take over," the paramedic said. Nudging her out of the way, panting she looked up to see the man in uniform, sliding aside, the middle-aged man picked up where she left of.

She looked up to see a large crowd the face that stuck out was Bonnie, she wasn't looking at Tanner she was looking where the trail of blood ended, the number 22 was there, the redheaded witched looked around, she saw 14 and 8. Bonnie was freaking over more than the dead body.

Shit.

Azalea rushed over to her putting her grabbing the top of her arms.

"Bonnie, come on, breathe, look at me, deep breaths," she said gently forcing the new Wiccan to look at her. Bonnie's eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Breathe, ok come with me," Azalea said quietly pulling her towards the car park.

"Tell me where your Grams lives," she asked her.

With gentle encouragement Bonnie manage to direct Azalea to her Grams house.

The older wiccan opened the door in shock to see her granddaughter being held upright than none other than Azalea Potter.

"Hi, Bonnie has had a bit of a shock," Azalea said directing her inside, she stuck her hand in.

"See can you invite me in I just feel rude," she said grinning. The old wiccan gestured for her to come in.

"Azalea Potter, come in come in," she said in surprise. Azalea ushered Bonnie inside.

"Come child breathe, how did this happen."

"Her number prediction came true," Azalea told the elder witch. "Mr Tanner was just killed by an _animal attack_." Sheila's eyes frowned as she understood what the redhead meant.

"Baby, try and relax I'll get some tea."

"No I'll do that she'll be more comforted by you than me, which draw."

"I'm sure you'll find it," she said smirking before attending to her granddaughter.

"How do you know her Grams?" Bonnie said her eyes flickering to the door where Azalea had just left.

"You're new friend is a very powerful witch,"

"I don't understand Grams, if she was so powerful how didn't see save him and how did I –"

"You know the answer to that child,"

"I'm a witch," she said.

"Yes,"

"Is that why I felt the connection to her?"

"It's not as strong as if you'd met another channeller, but we still feel a bond with core or wand wielders."

"Wands? Like –"

"Like Harry Potter," Azalea said coming into the room with some tea. "I am Harry, Bonnie. They took my story – without my permission, but that's not the point. You know me, you've read my thoughts and you know my professors. Your magic is different to mine, but we are connected by it." She said.

"I felt a bond with you, did you feel it,"

"No, my magic doesn't work that way, but I knew what you were from the first car journey when you were joking with Elena."

"Why didn't –"

"It wasn't my place to, and you wouldn't have believed me. Look Bonnie, listen to your Grams ok, I have to go and see someone else. You'll be ok." She stood up and smirked. "Here's a spoiler for something you will learn in the Fourth book, Bonnie," she said winking before she turned and vanished with a pop.

Back in her home, Azalea made an overnight bag and apparated to Matt's house before banging on the door. It didn't take long for Matt to come, he looked surprised when he saw the redhead on his door step.

"Hi Lea, what's up?" he said.

"You found him, I thought you could do with a friend, I know he wasn't your favourite teacher, but even so seeing a body freaks you out."

She gestured to the overnight bag.

"You're staying?"

"You'll probably have a nightmare, I don't mind sleeping on the sofa if you're uncomfortable with me on your bedroom floor, I slept in the boys dorm at school." She explained. "I'm not bothered by boxers and things.

He blinked, she gave a small laugh.

"Matty whose at the door," I heard Vicky said.

"Lea," he called back.

"Invite her in. Don't leave my rescuer out in the cold." Vicki said, Azalea laughed as Matt did as his sister said.

"I brought supplies," she said gesturing to the overnight bag, digging out 3 bottles.

He stared at it for a moment before laughing.

"It's made in England," she said smiling, handing him the Butterbeer.

"Thanks,"

"No problem that'll be 3 Galleons,"

He laughed.

"Hate to bring it up but I kind of have too. Tell me what you felt when you saw him?" his laugh disappeared.

"I felt like for a moment the world had frozen in time, a cold shiver ran down my spine. It was like ice."

She pulled him into a hug.

"Numbness?"

"Yeah?" he said pulling away and frowning at her. She shrugged.

"I've seen way to many people die, so in theory I've seen their bodies too. I've never found a body but…" Azalea wiped her own eyes.

"I think we should watch a movie," Matt said smiling.

"Sounds good,"

"Lets watch a classic," Vicki said rushing to their video player.

"Vic, what you putting on?" he asked getting up off the sofa.

"Stay there and cuddle with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend Vic," he said, Azalea and Vicki laughed.

"Shh it'll start in a minute," Vicki said sitting beside the redhead.

"Mulan, seriously," Matt said.

"I've never seen it, don't ruin my fun," I said pouting.

"Let's order pizza," Vicki said grabbing the phone.

"Vicki we can't,"

"I'll pay,"

"Lea –"

"Shh Matty," the redhead teased. "Get a barbeque chicken for me."

"Pepperoni and mushroom," Vicki said grinning, she ordered then replayed the movie.

 _ **Hello everyone! Sorry it has been so long. Wow 2018 was hard! I have had a lot going on in the real world, and I still have a lot going on in the real world, but things are beginning to calm down a little now, so I am trying to catch up with this as I do enjoy it. The next post will be in July though just a heads up. I want to be able to get ahead a little so that I have chapters ready for certain days. I am hoping by October I can begin to update monthly again.**_

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **Cara xx**_


End file.
